It is known to provide an automotive exterior rearview mirror assembly that may be extended and retracted, such as for trailer towing applications, where the mirror assembly may be extended to provide enhanced rearward viewing to the driver of the trailer pulling vehicle. Examples of extendable and retractable mirror assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,483,385; 6,116,743; 6,213,609; 6,239,928; 6,276,808; 6,325,518; 6,394,616 and/or 6,497,491, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.